


here. safe? safe? safe?

by SilverRollu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Teeth, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: The only other time he'd gotten so badly hurt was when he was thirteen and broke his arm. He remembers the pain, the anger, the fear--He's not thirteen anymore, but it feels the same.





	here. safe? safe? safe?

**Author's Note:**

> (also known as the one where i take a video game convention and incoporate it into my fic. hope you enjoy!)
> 
>  
> 
> No one knows where the ladder goes  
> You're gonna lose what you love the most  
> You're not alone in anything  
> [ You're not unique in dying](https://youtube.com/watch?v=0WLuu3XiWOY)

If he focuses hard enough, Leon can almost hear what sounds like a piano being played— short, faded notes haunting the familiar empty static of silence his ears are now accustomed to. He’s certainly imagining it, he thinks, as he’s certain there’s no one left alive in the station to play piano if there happened to be an operable one nearby. Perhaps it’s a song from his memories, something his brain produced to cover up the groans of the undead shambling about on the other side of a door that, miraculously, hasn’t been torn down yet.

 

He cannot feel safe, even though he desperately wants to.

 

Leon fumbles deeper into the room, ignoring the insistent ringing in his ear— a simple melody, over and over, filling his head— and flops down onto a dusty, slightly blood stained chair. At the first sign of rest his body starts to sag, and the full effect of his exhaustion weighs heavily on his bones. He’d solved some strange puzzles and run through dozens and dozens of zombies on nothing but his strong will and the hum of adrenaline in his blood, but now that he’s relatively safe Leon doesn’t know… he doesn’t _know._

 

He doesn’t know _anything._

 

A breath; in, out, in, out-in-out-in-out-in-out. Panting. His stomach is turning and his head is thumping, from his temples to the back of his skull, and his hands won’t stop shaking from where they lay against his thighs. That stench like rusted copper is everywhere and he finds no comfort, not in his own ringing thoughts, and certainly not in the growing emptiness surrounding him.

 

It’s too late for regrets.

 

* * *

 

Leon’s heartbeat is climbing up his throat and to his ears, a pounding that leaves him constantly breathless. When he stumbles into the room he misses the chair completely, instead collapsing onto the table, sending papers and miscellaneous materials flying to the ground. The typewriter rattles from the force of his weight. Leon wheezes, cradles his left shoulder with both hands.

 

He rights himself enough to slip gracelessly to the floor. Gingerly, he removes his hand; underneath all the blood there’s a vicious bite mark, through his skin and down to the pink flesh inside. Park of his uniform has been torn due to the attack. Leon tears it further — had it been some hours ago, he’d have been annoyed, messing up his uniform so early into his career— and surveys the damage as best he can.

 

When he smears the blood away more seeps out, a deep red oozing from broken skin. The zombie had grabbed him from behind while he’d been preoccupied with its friends. The feel of its teeth and the sharp pain that raced through his arm still lingers; almost like he could close his eyes and still be out there, zombies on his right, teeth sinking into his left, the failing R.P.D. lights crackling above and painting what could’ve been his final moments in a sickening pale yellow glow.

 

Leon urges his brain to focus past the pain, beating deep in his veins, and onto fixing the problem. He could bleed out. He could bleed out and die _right here_ , and then all of this would be for nothing. He could die if he didn’t fix this, fix himself.

 

He works as well as he can. The dim lights of his safe room reveal a set of lockers in the corner, where he finds random clothes and bits of cloth. He settles down again and wipes the blood, and wipes some more, and wipes some more. The bite goes past flesh, deep into muscle, and Leon is glad it didn’t happen in a more vulnerable spot. That it isn’t a chunk of his throat missing. He brushes across something hard while wiping and comes away with a tooth, yellow and rotting on the inside. His stomach lurches and he digs his fingers into his flesh and finds three more rotten teeth, tosses them to the ground and looks at them with a withering sense of helplessness. Byt the time he’s patched himself up, tied some dead officer’s torn shirt around his shoulder as best he can, a tremble has started in his bones that he can’t stop.

 

He needs—

 

He doesn’t know what he needs.

 

There’s a list he could produce, of things like water, or real medical care that isn’t a strange medicinal herb he found lying on someone’s desk. He needs maybe a flamethrower, or a grenade, or a bullet through his head. He needs the ringing in his ears to stop or his heartbeat, moved from an all encompassing thrumming to a mismatched staccato, to calm down enough for him to think.

 

The piano keys ghost over his brain like an echo, seeping through the walls at a rate strong enough to perceive but too fleeting to catch, to discern the reality of. Leon takes breaths like his lungs are full of smog and he doubles over in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around his stomach and hoping, in vain, that if he closes his eyes he’ll open them to something better.

 

Maybe what he needs— wants— is peace.

 

Leon decides that it will never come.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a little while ago when we got our first look at the re2make and it's save rooms. i still love classic re2 save music but i also really like the ambiance of the remake.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter plug](http://twitter.com/vanridgeway)


End file.
